


Perspective

by MarinLiliz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinLiliz/pseuds/MarinLiliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth doesn't exist. There are only different points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> First published in October '09, as part of a weekly prompt challenge for the [shun_uki](http://shun-uki.livejournal.com/) community in livejounal, themed: Truth/Honesty.

 

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple._

~Oscar Wilde

 

The girl is here again asking after _Juushirou_. I tell her he’s still in class. She asks if she can wait for him here in the room. Our room.

For some stupid reason I say, “Yes”.

She walks in and sits on his bed, facing me. She’s been here before; I can tell by the way she does not look around trying to take in the place.

She’s nothing like Ukitake’s type. She’s blond, her hair waving down her back; she’s loud, annoying, too forward and big breasted.

She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, chatting about frivolous things that I don’t listen to or care about. She leans my way to show her cleavage; legs crossed high to hike up her _hakama_ and reveal well toned and tanned limbs.

She’s my type. Big boobs, large hips, round thighs. I bet her ass is nice and plump. She’s got flesh in all the right places, in all the right amount. Voluptuous, Ukitake would call her. Hot, I say.

She bats her eyelashes and keeps talking and it’s nearly an hour before she shuts up. Ukitake is home.

He walks in and smiles faintly at me before turning to greet her. She jumps him; her lush lips smudging two loud kisses on his cheeks. He laughs at her, chats inanities I don’t care to listen to and then they walk out, arm in arm, plans of dinner in their conversation.

Right before closing the door behind them, Ukitake looks at me and smiles that little smile he has that always confounds me. I’m never certain if it’s regret or anticipation.

 

 

The minute he walks back into the room I pin him to the wall.

The door has barely closed and my tongue is in his mouth, tasting for foreign tastes. Tonight he tastes of _ramen_ and green tea.

She’s a cheap date.

Before I drag him to the bed he has come against the wall from three quick pulls of his cock and my wandering hands on his body, searching signs of her on his skin.

He is clean. Maybe she’s not the bruising type. I am.

He now has purpling finger marks on his hips and pink butterfly kisses everywhere else. He is mine to mark, she’ll see.

I take him. Hard. Rough. Possessively. And he doesn’t complain. There are hardly two fingers in him when he pushes my hand away and pulls me deep inside him.

And we’re exhausted, satiated, collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs. And we smell of come and sweat. He smells of camphor and cough syrup. Of Ukitake.

And I know his smell but I don’t think I know him. Who is this being lying next to me, his arms wrapped around me so tightly?

If he means this, why does he go out with her? Why does he taunt me? Why isn’t he honest? I want the truth!

When I can’t work out any answers, I turn to him and kiss him. He rises from sleep as needy as I am and slips into me with a harsh sigh, taking as much as I have.

It burns. It aches. It’s fucking awesome!

 

 

She’s waiting at the Academy entrance wearing a scarf I think I’ve seen on Ukitake.

He has stayed behind to do some credit work with Yamamoto-sensei; always the top student, solicitous and diligent. He hasn’t told me to wait but I do so anyway. I always do. Chances are he'll go with her. In any case, I’ll be his shadow.

She spots me and comes bouncing my way, breasts swaying and again asks about _Juushirou_. Stupidly I tell her. Again! Why I can't seem to stop myself from it is anyone's guess.

She leans next to me to wait and flaunt her attributes and with no apparent reason tells me about things she likes and other such nonsense girls like to splutter about. I drone her out after awhile.

She keeps bumping her shoulder into mine, pulling her hair from side to side of her neck, showing off the top her breasts, keeping up her boring conversation as far as I can tell.

Suddenly she pulls away and turns to face me; a severe blush covers her face and all the way down to her fleshy bosom.

She mutters something I don’t quite get. I make her repeat. She says she’d like to go out with me.

ME?! Not Juushirou!

Here’s my chance. And I say to her, "why not?"

She asks for a kiss. And why not? If this gets her away from him.

I kiss her and tell her we can go someplace. "Your room?" she asks. Someplace else. I’ll deal with that later.

I can date her for a few weeks and then end it. She’s probably just looking for a few good tumbles.

 

 

 

_There is no truth. There is only perception._

~Gustave Flaubert

 

She’s waiting at the Academy entrance wearing a green scarf very similar to one I own and told her Kyouraku likes.

She asks me to stay behind when the classes end. She has a feeling today is the day to tell Kyouraku she likes him. I concede as I always do with her.

After class I tell him to go on ahead. He doesn’t look happy but goes. I think he’s more upset by the fact that I’ll be doing some extra work than by anything else. He only ever does the precisely necessary amount of work.

I stay behind and actually manage to get some things done before my curiosity overwhelms me and I have to see how he’s reacting to her.

They are facing each other. She’s flushed red. He’s studying her face. She says something and he looks at her with an avidness I’ve not often seen in him. He steps closer and she pouts her lips.

There’s a calculating look in his eyes before he strokes her face and kisses her. She melts against him in a way only I should. He grabs her hair in a way it’s not possible with my shaggy, short hair.

And it kills me.

I set this whole thing up. I introduced them. Told her how to seduce him.

But I didn’t expect that mine and his tryst would mean more to me than its initial goal: a bit of fun and relieve. But it does, overwhelmingly so.

They are walking away now. She’s draped on his arm, her hand in his. Something else I can’t have.

 

 

The minute he walks back into the room I pin him to the wall.

I kiss any trace of her from his lips.  
  
And I’m on my knees fumbling with the ties on his _hakama_ and the folds of his _fundoshi_. He is hard and I wonder if it’s for me or a lingering reaction from being with her.

My fingers ran through the curly, coarse hairs that frame his cock. And he twitches next to my mouth.

I nuzzle him, trying to determine if he smells any differently. If he smells of her.

I can’t tell and it drives me mad. Did he wash afterwards, so I couldn’t tell? Did they not lie together? Why not? Is he waiting for her to be ready?

Girls are like that. Taunting, playing and tricking you.

Men just need a look. A simple, single look of desire and recognition was all we needed to fall in lust.

When we reach the bed he has come down my throat. And my fingers have left bruises on his thighs and hips. I’m sure his testicles feel sore from my messy fondling.

He comes loads. So maybe they weren’t together. There are no signs of her contact with his body. No markings of territory. I’ve been leaving those. Not her.

It’s a comforting thought.

And what’s more, he’s ready again at the sight of me on the bed, stretching myself for him. I know we’re young. I know he’s Kyouraku. But I also know his limits. He can never go thrice in a row.

He takes me. Hard. Rough. Possessively. And I don’t complain. How could I complain? This is what I want.

I know I pushed them together. But we’re lying here, unrecognizable as two and I wonder: If he has her, why is he here? If he means this, why did he go out with her? I want the truth!

So I ask about her.

He shushes me and pulls me on top of him. Bruising my lips. Purpling my nipples. Marking my chest. Spreading his legs to welcome me in him. Scratching lines down my back as I hit _there_ , over and over and over and over again...

I’m his. But he isn’t mine. He dozes off with me in him.

The room smells of sex and I of him and him of me. It’s a consoling thought that lulls me to sleep.

 

 

The girl is here again asking after _Shunsui_. I tell her he is out. That I thought they were together.

She comes in anyway, waving and kissing hello.

She’s wearing a pink flowered kimono and her hair is pulled up on a neat ponytail. No bared bosom or hair flowing down her back. She has him now.

Still she’s gorgeous with her bright blond hair, cheerful shining eyes and voluptuous figure. Kyouraku says it plainly: she’s hot!

A month and still going strong, she tells me amongst all the other things she talks about while she waits for him. I listen.

He seems surprised to see her here. Asks what she’s doing here, weren’t they supposed to meet later? Elsewhere.

She says she’s missed him. That she couldn’t wait a moment longer to see him.

As she saunters through the room, a happy bounce to her feet, he looks at me over her shoulder. There’s regret in his eyes. For her invasion of our space or him being found out, I can’t tell.

She throws her arms around his shoulders, kissing him with a smack of lips and a slurping of tongues.

I fear I might retch from the saccharine sight. My stomach gives a little lurch of sympathy.

She leads him to the bed and sits.

The bed he fucks me in. The bed where I fuck him.

She pats the place next to her. Like a trained dog, he sits. With glee in her eyes she fusses with his hair and says that she’s sure I’ll give them a little alone time. She says she knows I’ll understand.

Oh yes, I understand it perfectly well.

I grab my things and make for the door before they get hot and heavy. And before my heart dissolves into nothing and all that is left in my chest are my ailing lungs.

Right before closing the door behind them, I look at Kyouraku and grimace a little smile that I’m not sure is of regret or self loathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Last edited February '16


End file.
